


for Monikerd

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Void players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not entirely sure what about him drew you in, but you got the feeling something about you was equally compelling on his end. Something akin to the force of a black hole.<br/>And you were completely okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for Monikerd

You're not entirely sure what about him drew you in, but you got the feeling something about you was equally compelling on his end. Something akin to the force of a black hole.  
And you were completely okay with that.

You, a god, a teenager stuck in a tacky little blue costume and he, a ghost long dead and gone but you really didn't think much of it.

Perhaps it was the eyes, pale and glazed over as in death, but still so alive and intelligent. Or the way he talked to those around him, gentle and careful, desperate for attention but still too awkward to warrant much. They ignored him, most of them. They thought he was creepy or stupid.

You were not going to argue with the creepy bit all the time, but to be honest he was creepy in a fascinating way. Like a shadow that was both ominous yet comforting. You know it's inevitable but you really don't mind. Or a forgotten dream in the back of your consciousness, reaching out to warn you about something pleasant. An absence of memory that would have been negative but it was gone, therefore not a threat.

And he was most certainly not stupid. Even in this void of life he was the smartest around in his own little corner. He resented much he had done with his powerful mind in life but you felt it was time for him to forgive himself. You wanted to help him do just that. You wanted him to take out his frustrations on you and then hold him as he finally let it all go. And you wanted to kiss his tears away, those precious few tears that very few had ever seen. And only one more than once.

He was so gentle with her, the little green one who liked to laugh, draw and bounced around with endless amounts of positive energy. She was so strong and vibrant yet he still touched her like a porcelain doll. And she loved him, and he her. You could see it in the way they looked at each other, talked, just sat together and watched the nothingness swirl by. Like siblings, twins almost, who had spent their entire lives together, knew every in and out of the other person's mind and respected each other immeasurably.

That was fascinating, and you wanted something that powerful, but not from him.

No, from him you wanted pain.

Not pain in the traditional sense, but you wouldn't mind if that came up to. You wanted pleasure, you wanted life, you wanted his arms around you and his lips on your skin. You wanted to touch and experience so much. You had died so young and you wanted to make the best of your afterlife and for some reason only he would do.

You knew he could break you and yet you wanted that, too. He couldn't permanently harm you, neither could you he, but you could both do some damage along the way and that itself sounded exquisite.

You had always felt empty inside, you guess that was a void player's curse. A gnawing, screaming, endless hunger inside you that clawed at your mind and bubbled in your chest, eating away at your insides until the day you die and then it became almost bearable. And he felt it, too. you knew it when you looked into his eyes and he looked at you and it was suddenly very clear.

Perhaps that was it, the void within you was trying to reach the void within him. Pulling you all your life until you could find another with your curse, one who knew exactly what it felt like. Perhaps the only way to fill one void is with another.

That sounds stupid, impossible and highly illogical but with what you've been through it just might work.


End file.
